I promise
by queen-of-sapphires
Summary: So Kel gets kicked out of page training and now is going to the convent. KN, R&R please


Disclaimer: Not mine at all sorry I wish it did belong to me but it doesn't!

A/N: I apologize in advance because I do have terrible grammer and spelling mistakes because I am partly dyslexic so I don't notice when I spell things wrong. I don't have a beta just because I am to lazy to have one. I prefer to just post and all the second I am done writing

"Keladry of Mindalen, I believe you know why you are here?" Lord Wyldon of Cavall asked. It was the end of her first probationary year and he was to tell her what was to happen with her.

"Yes Milord," Kel said with a shaky voice. It was clear that she expected the worst from him, never had he complimented her and never had he given her any reason to believe she would stay.

"Good, then I am sure you won't be surprised when I say you must leave to the convent in a weeks time. Yes I know you would love to just run away but I will have every one looking out for you."

"May I ask why?"

"You may ask and in this case I believe I could give you an answer. I say your presence is distracting, the boys fight more now that you are here. True you have befriended some, but I would not like to know how you did so. Soon you shall be maturing and I believe it is in your best interest that I let you leave. I shall see you again when you have returned from the convent."

In shock Kel coldly replied, "I shall leave and I shall go to the convent because a warrior never disobeys orders, but know that you shall not stop me from being the best."

"You speak boldly Mindalen," Wyldon stated to her retreating back.

Although she had been calm and collected in her meeting with the Stump, she could not help but burst into tears as she ran back to her room. 'A warrior doesn't cry, and neither does a Yamini. What am I? I was better than the boys yet I will never become a knight.'

She rushed past all the pages doors sobbing and not noticing the many heads that popped out of the doors, some smiled and others shooting looks of pity.

Neal was oblivious to the situation, as he sat absorbed in a book telling the history of Tyra. He was impatient as the pounding on his door interrupted him, grumpy he opened he door. All of his friends filed in, even more to his dislike.

"How can I help all of you people that think it is just hilarious to interrupt a scholar such as myself while he is so busy?" Neal asked irritably.

"You mean you weren't even paying attention?!" Merric of Hollyrose asked trying his best not to raise his voice.

"And what may I ask was I supposed to be paying attention to?" Neal drawled quickly tiring of being left in the dark.

"What was your best friend doing today?" Merric asked.

"Is this a trick question?"

"You truly are a Meathead. You know Kel, your best friend? Well she was to see the Stump today, can you guess what happened?" Cleon of Kennon said, interrupting Merric.

"How do you know my cousin calls me that? So the Stump let her stay, well that's just great!"

"Then she must be sobbing tears of joy because about a minute ago she ran through the hallway crying."

"What? Why didn't I hear this? We have to go talk to her, now!"

"Ya, we were thinking about that whole we have to talk to her and I think it would be better if you did," Faleron of King's Reach said ignoring Neal's other questions.

"Hold on, I am not good at this kind of thing! I say that someone sensitive should go and talk to her. Cleon I think you are perfect for the job."

His friends just sat there and sadly shook their heads, they knew that Kel wouldn't listen to the rest of them. They also knew the feelings that Neal had for Kel and how terrible this would be for him.

"Merric! I blame you for this, exactly how many people did you tell about my feelings?"

"Our little redhead with a temper has serious problems keeping a secret. I got it out of him in about ten seconds, really Neal you could have told someone a little more trustworthy," Cleon said as Merric turn a deep shade of red.

"Well are we all waiting for the birds to talk or what? Neal go on and talk to her!" Merric said impatiently, he was desperately trying to regain any dignity.

Neal struggled as all his friends shoved him out of his own room, but in the end he gave in. Why on earth did he have to be the one with stubborn friends? He knocked on Kel's door for what seemed like a lifetime, but no one answered.

As he put his ear up to the wooden door he only heard what sounded like a muffled sob. Not waiting for her to answer him she opened the door. Looking around the room he found her on the floor next the window, she clutched a pillow in which her face was buried.

Kel felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and as she looked up she saw Neal's green eyes and soft brown hair looking her over. Quickly she shrugged him off and buried herself back into the pillow, her eyes must have been bloodshot and to him she must have looked like a wreck, because he carefully wrapped his arms around her lifting her up.

"I am so sorry Kel, Lord Wyldon shouldn't have done that to you," Neal whispered, he was afraid to break the peacefulness that filled the air.

"Neal I am to go to the convent in a week," Kel said in between gasps for breath.

"You know we will all miss you, especially me."

"Especially you? Why?"

"Don't you know Kel? You are so special, and ever since I met you I wanted to do this to you."

He pulled her closer and brushed his lips against hers, at first she was stiff and surprised, but within a second she gladly kissed him back.

"You know you aren't supposed to do that," Kel said as they pulled apart.

"Why not? Pages do it all the time, the only rule is that I couldn't kiss you, when you were a page. But now that you aren't I can do it any time I want," Neal said with the bliss of the moment coating his voice.

Kel's only reply was to smile as she laid her head on his muscular chest. Neal rubbed her arm and they fell into a comfortable silence. He was happy that she had accepted him, even though she would leave soon.

Finally Neal broke the silence, "Kel?"

"Yes Neal?"

"Will you remember me when you come back to court?"

"Of course I promise, not only are you my best friend, but now you are also more than that. Nothing will keep me from you"

"Good because I will miss you terribly."

"I will miss you and everyone else a lot also. I think I should go talk to Daine now about Peachblossom, would you like to come?"

"You will be much happier if I am not there," Neal said and with that he swiftly kissed her and walked out the door.

Kel smiled at the irony, she had been kicked out of page training, but it had been such a good thing. Now she had Neal to look forward to when she returned.

During her last week at the palace Kel spent her time packing and with her friends. They couldn't help but tease her about the amount of time she spent by Neal's side. And occasionally the two would mysteriously "disappear" only to receive rude comments from people like Merric.

She was happy in her last week and even though she was leaving she kept up with her training just as furiously as ever. Often as she was out in the practice courts she would feel like someone was watching only to turn around and find the grass and an occasional animal.

OoOoO

So what do you think? It was just something to fulfill my time! I don't know if I will continue this, but maybe If I get enough reviews I will (hint, hint).

By the way this was inspired by Godess of Green's Keladry, or Kevin. It will be completely different just the whole idea of her going to the convent came from that.


End file.
